


I Think I Can Take You

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Athletic Female Reader, Dancer Son Hyunwoo, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, F/M, Female S/O - Freeform, Gym Sex, Gyms, Leader, MX, Monsta Sex, Orgasm, Papa Bear - Freeform, Play Fighting, Sohn Hyunwoo - Freeform, Sparring, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, athletic, challenge, challenging, cum, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: Working out with Hyunwoo was never easy, but damn was it exhilarating. He kept you on your toes, quite literally, pushing you beyond your limits during every session----and the moment you thought you could take him, it was time to try your luck.





	I Think I Can Take You

Your finger ran the line of the leg of your athletic shorts, which you released with a pop and licked your lips. You were panting a bit from exertion after doing about thirty push-ups, Shownu having done about twice that; and he claimed he could do much more–and you believed him. Anyone could tell he was strong just by looking at him, but you cherished the little times that you could play around with him in any way, tiny competitions included.

“You think you’re strong, but you can’t take me.” You called out at Shownu, dusting off your hands after being on the floor. Honestly, his adorable smile after winning and gloating flexes of muscle were enough to make your knees weak, but you’d ignore it for the sake of competition. You weren’t overly competitive, and with Shownu you definitely weren’t a sore loser, so you wanted to play around as much as possible; and he didn’t seem too mad about playing along.

“I’m not going to fight you, Y/N.” Shownu said matter-of-factly as he stood there, raising a brow and crossing his thick arms. His muscles flexed naturally, and he shifted in place, looking you over, a smile stretching across his face. Shownu wore athletic shorts and a sleeveless shirt, perfect for his form, his body looking so good with that fabric stretched tightly over it, showing off every contour of thick muscle, every gorgeous shape that lay beneath.

“Oh, yeah? You scared I might win? That you might get beat??” You teased, coming forward and pinching his chest, aiming for his nipples, though you may have hit the flesh just around them. Feeling the thick flesh against your fingers, you continued, pinching further, “Come on, Papa bear! I think I can take you!” You called at him, pinching him over and over, making him chuckle until he’d had enough. Grabbing your wrists, he would force you back and then shove you down gently to the ground, pinning you to the floor playfully, blowing air in your face, which made you swing your head back and forth with a high-pitched sound, “Stop it!”

Shownu refused to let up and he would tease you back, dropping a hand down to grab your chest, reciprocating the motion you had done to him, but when he felt the plush flesh, he squeezed gently before pulling back quickly, his face flushing as he felt the action to his groin; it affecting him in the form of a hard pulse, his mouth going dry.

“What?? Afraid you’re gonna lose?” You taunted him a second time and he snapped, quickly pinning you to the ground again, this time his face going serious, the heat and primal need inside of him flooding his eyes as he stared down at you. You playfully struggled, thinking he was joking with you, pulling this way and that, halfheartedly using your strength. Shownu kept you tightly forced to the ground, stilling you against the ground as he lowered himself down on top of you, gripping your wrists with one of his hands as the other trailed down your front to your chest once more, concentrating on rubbing and caressing the soft flesh there through layers of clothing. You blushed darkly, and so did he, but he didn’t stop, licking his lips as he concentrated.

All you could feel, and focus on, was the thick girth that you could feel against your core as he forced open your legs and settled between them. You made a gentle sound, something close to a mewl or whimper, and pressed yourself up against him as his hand continued to roam your chest. The feeling of his fingers on you, even through fabric, made you incredibly weak and you tipped your head back, biting your lip hard, “Shownu…I…” You began, silenced by a slow roll of his hips, “Oh, fuck…” You moaned, that roll forcing a deep throb in the nerves of your core, your thighs trembling.

What had started as a playful pinch was now blooming into something far past flirtation, and you wanted him. You wanted him now. “Shownu…please…take me right here.” You whispered, staring up at him. Quickly, pushing yourself up, you would kiss him gently on the lips and then lay back down, the fullness of his mouth glistening. His cock throbbing against you, he would drop down and return your kiss, forcing it deeper, rocking himself against your needy center.

Honestly, you could have orgasmed like this, the feeling of his body against yours, and that cock rubbing just right against you, but you wanted more. Pushing your tongue into his mouth, he would groan and follow suit, the muscles mingling, fighting one another. The relevance made him smirk around your lip lock, and he would drop a hand between you both, pushing down his shorts to free himself, the thick, warm, dense cock hitting your pubic area and bouncing a bit, the throb of it solid. Your hips wiggled, asking for it, and he would break your kiss to lean back on his knees.

From this angle, you could see it all. The curve of that cock, the veins that lined it, and the soft black hair that surrounded it’s base. God, he was so fucking hot. Your hands dropped to appreciatively rub at his thighs before you dropped them to your shorts, pushing the fabric to the side to present yourself to him, your hips lifting, “Fuck me, Shownu…” You whispered, and he smirked, dropping down once more, strong hips guiding himself to your soaked core, pushing inside of you slowly, inch by inch stretching you as he buried himself deep, affectionately kissing at your jaw as he worked.

Your moans were unbridled, and your body arched for him, allowing him to seat as deep as possible inside of you. Hands rounding to his broad shoulders, you gripped, holding on for dear life as his thrusts began, hard and slow, your eyes rolling back in your head, “Oh, God…”

“Mmm..You feel so good.” He whispered against your ear, pressed against you on the floor, his hips maneuvering against you, forcing himself in and out from head to hilt each time, the motion making him sensitive, his groans growing ragged. You felt every inch of him and your muscles perfectly enveloped him with each thrust that he made, your spine curving to meet him, wiggling as that dense muscle brought you wave after wave of pleasure, your fingers turning white as they grasped at Shownu’s shoulders, your muscles shaking.

His thrusts grew harder by the minute and he had you crying out in no time, your body convulsing against him as you gripped him and rode out your orgasm, fluid covering him as you gushed around his cock. He bit his lip to focus, already feeling like he was about to cum, but he wasn’t ready, not yet, “Ah, I don’t know how long I can last, Y/N…God…” He groaned and picked up the pace, slamming into your core as he chased his orgasm, his muscles tensing as he neared it.

“F-Fuu—I’m gonna cum—oh, fuck.” He groaned loudly, his head tipping back, the veins in his neck showing and muscles tightening. Pushing himself deeper inside of you, he hilted and stilled, spilling hot ropes of cum deep within you, not having the forethought to pull out. He filled you full and then some, oozing out around his cock, dripping down to the floor. His muscles shook, and his hips jerked with aftershock, his breath harsh and eyes squeezed shut, pleasure contorting his expression.

It would take a few moments for you to come down from your orgasm enough to speak, but when you finally could, you would run your fingers up his chest and sigh gently, “I told you I’d win.” You said breathlessly, staring up at him with an adoring expression, your toes wiggling behind him, legs flexing around him to keep him tight to you.

“Mm…I think we both won…” He smirked, giving you a cheeky wink as he leaned in and kissed you again, giving your nipple a pinch sneakily, making you squeak against his lips, your cheeks never more flushed, “…but it sure looks like I came out on top.”

“Mhm, sure. Whatever you say, Papa Bear. Whatever you say.”


End file.
